


И мы сыграли вместе

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Series: Как хорошо иметь друга [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Affection, Cuddling ish !!!, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepy boys on tour, Touring, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Где-то в глубине его головы звучала тихая, прекрасная мелодия. Она была полна коротких, мягких ноток, наполняющих мысли Эдди сопливыми розовыми сердечками. Она звучала сладко и нежно, вторя его ощущениям от руки Бретта, ласково описывающей круги чуть пониже его поясницы.Она была полна любви.





	И мы сыграли вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together, We Played On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885423) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Впервые он услышал скрипки в отеле.

Это произошло в Атланте, в обветшалом мотеле, украшенном обоями, с которых сыпался мел, и коврами, усеянными пятнами грязи. Они совсем недавно вернулись из обязательного городского тура Бретта, и от постоянной ходьбы и репетиций в теле Эдди ныл каждый мускул.

Он сел на кровать, скрестив ноги, прежде чем скинуть свою джинсовую куртку на побитый временем стул на другом конце комнаты, и застонал, подтянув ноги к груди.

Бретт хихикнул, балансируя двумя белыми кружками с растворимым кофе в руках, и поставил одну из них на тумбочку возле кровати Эдди.

Эдди откинулся на спинку кровати, закрыв глаза и слушая, как Бретт рядом с ним переключает каналы. Он остановился на National Geographic, после чего подтолкнул Эдди и протянул ему кружку.

Что-то промычав в благодарность, Эдди взял кружку и сделал глоток кофе, а затем его взгляд упал на Бретта. Его лицо было покрыто прядками растрепанных черных волос. Его очки были задвинуты глубоко на переносицу, отчего он выглядел слегка неряшливо, но как-то уж слишком идеально.

Боль от всех натруженных мышц Эдди неожиданно притупилась стремлением быть ближе к нему, и его усталость не была помехой его недостатку самообладания. Он позволил своей голове упасть на плечо Бретта, его мысли смягчились, когда он ощутил тепло своего лучшего друга.

Он почувствовал, как к его горлу подкатил ком, когда Бретт взял кружку из его рук и поставил ее на столик. Он рассеянно провел пальцами по волосам Эдди.

И тогда они впервые начали играть.

Где-то в глубине его головы звучала тихая, прекрасная мелодия. Она была полна коротких, мягких ноток, наполняющих мысли Эдди сопливыми розовыми сердечками. Она звучала сладко и нежно, вторя его ощущениям от руки Бретта, ласково описывающей круги чуть пониже его поясницы. Она была полна любви.

Эдди позволил своим векам полностью сомкнуться, когда его сердце вошло в ритм с его…

Он сглотнул, легкий румянец покрыл его щеки…

Рука его любимого.

Они дошли до крещендо, когда Бретт нежно поцеловал его в лоб, слегка прижавшись очками к теплым щекам Эдди.

Возможно, его скрипки все же играли не одни.


End file.
